Rulers Of Terabithia
by white collar black wolf
Summary: Summary – What if Leslie had a brother who was with her when she died after being unable to safe his sister will he help Jesse stop the dark master and build the bridge to cross into Terabithia in her honor and together along with May Belle they will be able to add and make changes to Terabithia for the better after the Dark Master messed it up.
1. Chapter 1

**Rulers Of Terabithia**

 **Disclaimer- I do not know bridge to Terabithia or any of it's characters but I do own Lucas "Luke"**

Chapter 1

As they followed the principal to their class they could hear the teacher talking to the students which stopped when the principal opened the door.

"Good morning kids welcome back hope you had a great summer"Principal Turner told the class

"Mrs Myers these are Leslie and Lucas Burke they will be joining your class"Principal Turner told her

"Leslie Lucas welcome to Lark Creek"Principal Turner told them as he stepped out of the class

"Thank you Principal Turner"Mrs Myers told him

"Well I guess you two will just have to sit a my desk this morning until we can figure out where to squeeze you two in"Mrs Myers told them

After the teacher gave them an assignment they went to recess where Leslie and Luke saw a race that was about to start so they went to joined after the race began they caught up to Jess who was shocked that Leslie was ahead of her brother with a few minutes left in the race Luke pulled ahead of Leslie and Jess and won the race.

"Are you two following me"Jesse asked Leslie and Luke after they got off in the bus stop in front of their block at home.

"No we live over there"Luke told him

"We're neighbors"May Belle asked them excitedly

"It's just me and Luke"Leslie told May Belle after she asked if they had any little sisters

After that May Belle and Leslie began to talk about Barbies until Luke and Leslie's dad came outside and invited them to go with him to pick up some supplies Leslie went with him while Luke went inside the house and Jess and May Belle went home to their house.

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is a new story hope everyone likes it. I know it's been a while since I updated any of my stories but college has kept me super busy so I've been writing all of my stories and once I am done write whatever stories i was working on I will begin to update after the first chapter as much as i can one thing is for sure I will not abandon any of my stories . Anyway please R &R hope everyone likes this story and for anyone who follows and favorites me on fanfic please bare with me I will try to update whenever I can and as often as I can. Thanks for sticking with me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rulers Of Terabithia**

 **Disclaimer- I do not know bridge to Terabithia or any of it's characters but I do own Lucas "Luke"**

Chapter 2

A few days later in class Mrs Myers had Leslie read her essay to the class and Luke saw Madison get a angry look on her face after Leslie finished reading her essay Mrs Myers assigned they to watch and write a paper on a undersea explore after Leslie told the teacher that her and Luke didn't have a t.v she told them they could write their paper on something else.

"Hey Leslie what are you and your brother going to write your essay on Bats in caves"Madison asked her as Luke headed to the bus

"The row's for eighth graders"Jess told Leslie after he grabbed her stuff and she moved to his seat after she sat in Janice's seat

"You're really asking for it"Jess told Leslie after she waved at Janice when the bus took off after dropped them off at home

"Seems to me she gives out whether you ask for it or not so might as well have some fun"Leslie told him

"Getting Janice all wound up is a weird way of having fun"Jess told her

After Leslie gave May Belle her barbies she Jess and Luke raced until they reached the woods and as they walked Leslie told the boys that they should have place just for them where they could hang out other than not being at school as they continued walking they came to a rope when Leslie began to swing on it she got the boys to try it too.

While swinging on the rope Leslie let go it and landed on the other side of the creek.

"Leslie wait up"Luke told her after he and Jess ended up on the other side of the creek

"That's the sound of the prisoners rattling their chains"Leslie told them as they walked around the woods

"What prisoners"Jess asked her

"The Prisoners of the Dark Master"Leslie told him

"Hey guys come see this"Luke told them after he found a beaten down tree house

"Dragon flies"Jess told them after Leslie said something

"No they're warriors from the treetop provinces"Luke told him

"These are the ruins of a once great fortress whose people have been imprisoned"Leslie told Jess

"Prisoners of the Dark Master hear me"Leslie said after she climbed further up the tree to the balcony

"We have come to free you"Leslie told the prisoners

"Do you hear us"Leslie asked the prisoners

"Show me that you hear us"Leslie told the prisoners as the wind blew hard

"You just got lucky timeing the winds been blowing off and on all day long"Jess told her

"Can't hear you"Luke told the prisoners as he joined his sister on the balcony and the wind blew harder

As the days and weeks went by Jess, Luke and Leslie went to the woods everyday after school and fixed up the fortress Luke and Leslie were even taking tools and stuff from their house one day after school Luke and Jess had to walk home as the bus driver kicked them off because Janice told him that they had tripped him

"What happen to you"Luke asked his sister when he and Jess saw her

"Janice is a very talented person she can shot Ketchup packets over four rows of seats"Leslie told them

"Can she wash up at your house if our mom sees this she'll be all over the princpal and our lives will be over"Luke told Jess

After Jess let Leslie clean up at his house he introduced them to his mom then they headed to the woods when they talked about what they're parents did for a living until pine cones began to hit them.

"Squirrels"Jess told them

"Part Squirrel part Scott Hoager"Luke told him

"Squogre"Jess told them

"The sneaky foot soldiers of the Dark Master"Leslie told them

After they fought off the Squogre they climbed a tall tree where they could see the entire kingdom.

"What do we call this place"Jess asked them after he could see what Luke and Leslie saw

"Terabithia"Luke and Leslie said in unison


	3. Chapter 3

**Rulers Of Terabithia**

 **Disclaimer- I do not know bridge to Terabithia or any of it's characters but I do own Lucas "Luke"**

Chapter 3

After that they headed home at Jess's house he helped his dad clean up the mess an animal made in greenhouse. The next day Leslie told Jess to grab something from under the seat

"We heard it was you're birthday yesterday"Leslie told him as he opend the art set that held varies paints and brushes.

"It must have cost a fortune"Jess told them

"It doesn't matter what it cost"Luke told him

"We can take it back and get a cheaper one if you want"Leslie told him

"Thanks"Jess told them

"Guys look the Squogre and the Vulchler"Luke told them when he saw Hoager and his friend at the door

"The guys who can stand up to Squogre is scared of a Hoager"Leslie told them

"Ms. Edmunds could I help you with those"Jess asked her

"You sure can"She told him

"We'll those two"Leslie told her as Luke grabbed one box and she grabbed the other

"Thank you"Ms Edmunds told them as they all walked in to the school

Later on that day after school Leslie and Luke were fixing up the fortress Jess was painting a drawing of it with the name Terabithia in big letters under it when suddenly a giant tree fell.

"It's a giant Troll"Leslie told them

"When the Dark Master saw that the Squogre's weren't scaring us away he sent a giant troll"Leslie told them

"If we had a troll hunter we could track it's scent and sneak up on it"Luke told them

"We rule Terabithia and nothing crushes us"Leslie yelled from the top of a log

"We'll race you to the rope"Jess and Luke told her as they took off running

(A Few days Later)

"Are we slaying the giant troll after school today"Leslie asked Jess as Luke sat next to her

"You and Luke have got your heads in the cloud Leslie"Jess told her

"There is no giant troll alright"Jess told them

"Well you better not let the Terabithians hear you they thought you were their prince"Luke told him


	4. Chapter 4

**Rulers Of Terabithia**

 **Disclaimer- I do not know bridge to Terabithia or any of it's characters but I do own Lucas "Luke"**

Chapter 4

Later on that day during lunch and recess May Belle told Jess that Janice stold her lunch so Leslie told her that Jess, Luke and she would get her back the next day Jess tossed Leslie a flier that said Giant Troll huning season being today. So after school she and Luke went to the woods where Jess was waiting with dog that he said belong to Leslie and Luke. Leslie decided to name the got Prince Terrien P.T for short after P.T started baking they all ran to the fortress.

"Hairy Vultures"Luke told them after they ducked when the birds attacked.

"We got to run"Luke told them as more birds and Squogre's came at them as well as the giant troll.

"Leslie does this thing have a weak spot"Jess asked her

"No Idea"She told them as P.T began tickle the troll's feet.

"What do you think Janice's weak-spot is"Luke asked them after they arrived at the fortress.

"Eighth grade girl probably Eighth grade boys who she got a crush on"Leslie asked Jess

"Well the coolest boy in Eighth grade is probably Willard Hughes"Jess told them

"Okay write this then"Leslie told Luke

"Why don't you do it"Luke asked his sister

"Would you just write it"Leslie told Luke

"Alright fine but Jess is putting it in her locker"Luke told them

"Okay write this Dear Janice, you're the most amazing and beautiful person I've ever known"Leslie said and Luke wrote what she said

"I don't know if you know this about me but I need to tell you I think you are so cool you are the coolest over all the other girls in our school"Jess said and Luke added more to the letter

"Let's find out if what I think we have is real meet me by the bus after school today we can ride home together and talk about us all my love Willard"Leslie said and Luke ended the letter

The next day at school Luke gave the letter to Jess so that he could put in Janice's desk while Luke and Leslie were the lookouts.

"You guys know if we get caught they're both going to kill us"Luke told Jess and Leslie after he gave Jess the letter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rulers Of Terabithia**

 **Disclaimer- I do not know bridge to Terabithia or any of it's characters but I do own Lucas "Luke"**

Chapter 5

After school Jancie was waiting for Willard when she saw him she told him about the note and after saying something to Janice Willard walked away with his friends and head to his own bus. On the bus that Janice took home everyone saw what happened and began laughing at Janice.

"So do you guys want to go"Jess asked Leslie and Luke after they arrived at home"

"They must have finished their book"Leslie told Jess

"How do you know"Jess asked

"Leslie Lucas we need your help"Luke heard their dad yell at them from the yard.

"Come on"Luke told Jess as he and Leslie head for their house

After they got inside their house Leslie and Luke began to help their mom paint the wall and asked if Jess could help as Luke and Jess were painting Leslie and Luke's dad began to act all funny and playing around with Leslie while they painted after they were done painting Jess headed home the few days later at school Leslie told Luke and Jess about Janice.

"I just went to use the girl's room and someone's in one the stalles crying their eyes out and I think it's Janice Avery"Leslie told Luke and Jess

"It can't still be that trick we played on her"Jess asked Leslie

"I don't know but come here"Leslie told them as she leaded to where the door for the girl's room was.

"You should go talk to her"Luke told Leslie

"You're kidding right"Leslie asked him

"That's not crying about a skinned knee that crying about somthing serious"Luke told her

"Besides it's the girl's bathroom we can't go in there"Jess told her

"I don't want to go in there alone"Leslie told them

"What's the matter"Jess asked her

"A girl who can stand up to a giant troll is afraid of some dumb eighth grader"Luke told her

After school once Jess Luke and Leslie were in Terabithia Leslie told them what she told to Janice in the bathroom they were shocked by what Leslie told them on the bus on the way home they saw Janice sit in the every front away from her friends.

"Her dad gets really mad her"Leslie told them

"My dad gets mad at me pretty much all the time"Jess told them

"He hit her and some neighbor heard them yelling so loud they called the police it got out and all the seventh and eighth graders know about it "Leslie told them

"So what did you say to her"Jess asked her when she got off the swing that they had put under the fortress

"Well I told about Luke and I not having a tv and everyone laughing at us and we know what it's for everyone to think we were weird"Leslie told them

"What'd she say"Luke asked Leslie

"She asked me for advice"Leslie told them

"Janice Avery asked you for advice"Luke asked Leslie not believeing what she told them

"So what'd you say to her"Luke asked her

"I told her just pretend and that she had no idea what anyone was talking about and in a few weeks' time everyone would just forget about it"Leslie told them as it began to rain.

As it continued to rain they headed home when Jess told them that they couldn't got to terabithia until monday after school as he had chores on Saturday and he went to church with his family on Sunday so Leslie asked if she could go with them while Lucas was just fine staying at home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rulers Of Terabithia**

 **Disclaimer- I do not know bridge to Terabithia or any of it's characters but I do own Lucas "Luke"**

Chapter 6

The next morning Jess looked extremely tired so Luke asked what was wrong and Jess told them that he had lost his dad's keys for work so now his dad had to get new keys and locks made at work until Leslie told him that May Belle had found the keys that she had put them in Terabithia. After school Luke, Leslie and Jess went to Terabithia to get the keys that belong to Jess's dad.

"Leslie here take this"Luke told her as he threw her a long and think branch as they were surrounded by Squogre's

"P.T., get him"Leslie told P.T. as she struggled against one of the Squogre's

"That was awesome"Luke told Jess as he and Jess had gotten robotic arms to fight off some of the Squogre's.

"They'll catch us"Leslie told them as Vulchlers attacked them

"Leslie we're the fastest in Terabithia"Luke told her as they began to run faster until they got to the frotress

"Where are the keys"Jess asked Leslie

"Open this"Leslie told Jess as bright mystical light began to shine from her bag and it shined on the keys

"Where are Terabithian warriors when we need them"Luke asked Leslie and Jess

"No idea"Leslie said as a warrior showed up

"Great now there's four of us"Luke said as he only saw one warrior before the others appeared.

"Attack"Luke told the warriors as they charged the Squogre's and Vulchlers

"You almost got them"Leslie told Jess as he had the keys within reach

"Jess look out"Luke told him as Vulcher attcked him and Jess fell. As Jess fell he almost hit the ground until someone caught him.

When they saw who had caught Jess they saw it was the giant troll who resembled Janice after that they headed home as it began to rain once again. The next day while Jess was at the museum with Ms. Edmunds Luke and Leslie went to Terabithia when they got to the rope they saw that the water level had risen in the creek again cause of the rain but they decide to cross anyway as Leslie was swinging on the rope to cross the creek the rope broke and she fell on the creek bed and hit her head so Luke jumped into the creak and grabbed his sister and pulled her the bank of the creek but not before the force of the water slammed him into the bank roughly breaking his arm and giving him a concussion.

"Leslie are you okay hold on"Luke told Leslie as he pulled her out of the water even with his arm throbbing in pain.

"Come on Leslie breath please"Luke pleaded with his sister as he felt for a pulse on her finding no pulse on her he carried her home unmoving his arms.

As he got home with Leslie he immediately called out for his parents who came running outside after called the sheriff's office Luke called Jess's parents telling what happened to Leslie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rulers Of Terabithia**

 **Disclaimer- I do not know bridge to Terabithia or any of it's characters but I do own Lucas "Luke"**

Chapter 7

"What's going on"Jess asked his parents after he got home from the museum

"We thought you were dead"Jess's sister Brenda told him

"Brenda hush"Jess's dad told her

"Dead"Jess asked them shockingly

"What's going on"Jess asked them again

"Your friend Leslie is dead she drowned in a creek this morning apparently she tried to swing across on a rope and it broke your other friend Lucas has broken arm and a concussion from getting slammed against the side of the creek after he jumped in to get her they think she hit her head and according to Lucas she did get slammed into the side of the creek"Jess's dad told him as Jess got a shocking look on his face.

"It's not that kind of rope it wouldn't break"Jess told them not believing what he heard

"But it did I'm sorry son"Jess's dad told as Jess backed away from him when he approached him

"You're lying she's not even dead and Luke is not hurt you're lying"Jess told his dad as he took off running outside to where he could see Leslie and Luke's front yard were he could see Sheriff cars conforming what his dad told him after that Jess went home and looked at the drawing he had made of Leslie Luke and himself standing next to each other and eventually cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Jess and his parents went to pay their respect to Leslie when they arrived at Leslie and Luke's house Luke was sitting on the end of the couch with his arm in a cast and sling while his parents sat in the middle of the couch holding on to each other.

"Hey Jess"Leslie and Luke's father told him as Leslie and Luke's mom talked with Jess's parents.

"You know Luke and Leslie ever had much luck making friends at their old school we were hoping that when we moved out here they would have better luck. Jess you're the best friend they've ever had and I'm sure Luke still feels that way since he hasn't said much since it happened."Leslie and Luke's dad told him

The next day at school while Luke and Jess were in class Scott Hoager made a comment about Jess being the second fastest kid in class so Jess and Luke turned around a punched him in the face knocking him off his chair.

"Are you guys nuts"Hoager asked Luke and Jess as he bled from his noise a little

"Jess Aarons, Lucas Burke go wait for me out in the hall"Mrs Myers told them

"Jess Luke when my husband died people kept telling me not to cry they kept trying help me forget that he was gone but I didn't want to forget the things that girl came up with I don't get students like her or you Luke too often so I realize that if it's hard for me how much harder it must be for you two"Mrs Myers told them

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is another chapter this will be the last chapter for this year and I most likely won't be updating again until after the 1st of January that's when I more than likely update the rest of my stories Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rulers Of Terabithia**

 **Disclaimer- I do not know bridge to Terabithia or any of it's characters but I do own Lucas "Luke"**

Chapter 8

During music Ms. Edmunds played a song on her guitar but one else played any other instruments while everyone else sang along to the song Jess and Luke just kept their heads down while tears ran down their faces at the edge of Luke's desk were the lyrics that Leslie had of the song that Ms. Edmunds was singing. After class Hoager and his friend Gary shoved Luke and Jess to the ground. After school Luke and Jess saw Hoager's friend Gary with a bloody nose and suddenly on the bus Janice sat next to Jess after the bus droped them off at home Luke threw his bag and his sling and ran off in the direction of Terabithia with Jess following.

"The tree must have fallen after I took her home"Luke told Jess when the arrived at the tree that had fallen between the creek that had Terabithia on the other side.

"Come on let's go"Luke told Jess as he climed on the fallen tree and crossed over into Terabithia

"There's that jiggling again"Jess told Luke as Luke headed for the old truck that was on that land and removed the wind chime that was there.

"Do you hear that"Luke asked Jess as they heard someone screaming Jess's name from the fallen tree at the creek so they rushed to it.

"Jess help I can't get across"May Belle told Jess as she was hanging from the fallen tree.

"May Belle what are you doing here"Luke asked her

"I was worried about you guys"May Belle told him

"That's nice but don't be"Luke told her

"We don't want you here this is our place go home"Jess told her angrily

"I want to come with you guys"May Belle told them

"This is our place I said go home"Jess told May Belle angrily as he shoved her to the ground

"May Belle go home let Jess calm down"Luke told her as he helped May Belle up and then followed Jess back to Terabithia

"The Dark Master"Luke told Jess as they heard The Dark Master moving around the woods

"Run now let's go"Luke told Jess

"Why is he here now"Jess asked him

"Terabithia just lost one of it's rules we're a little vulnerable right now"Luke told him as he tripped.

"Jess it's okay"Jess and Luke heard Jess's dad say but saw no Dark master

"The Dark master is around right now because of us because of how much anger we have at the fact that Leslie is gone we have to accept that she's gone and the dark master will be no more"Luke told Jess after he and his father talked

"The Dark masters is gone"Jess told Luke

"Yeah he is but our memories of Leslie live on in us and whenever we remember her"Luke told Jess the next day at Terabithia

"That's a great drawing of her and sending it down the stream is a good idea it let the Terabithiaians say goodbye to their former queen"Luke told Jess as he put a drawing of Leslie on a little raft and let the stream float it away.

"We've got to do something about that log"Jess told Luke as they looked up at it

"There's still some lumber at my house that mom and dad never used"Luke told him

"What about it"Jess asked him

"Let's make that crossing safer not just for us but for May Belle let's build a bridge"Luke told him

"Dad can we use some of the lumber that's outside of the house"Luke asked his dad as his mom can into the room

"Are you done packing we're leaving remember going back home"Judy Luke's mom told him

"No I don't want Leslie to be buried back home I want her buried here where Jess and I can go see her"Luke told his parents

"It's not fair why should we bury her back home just so that the rest of our family can see her when they can come here to see her"Luke told his parents

"I don't even want to move back home I will to live here in the last place Leslie lived in with us"Luke told his parents as his father finally gave him an answer about the Lumber

"Okay kiddo we'll stay here and we'll bury Leslie here and yes you guys can use the Lumber outside"Luke's father told him

After leaving Luke's house he and Jess began to carry Lumber back to the stream and began to measure and build a bridge into Terabithia at the top of the bridge they make a shield out of wood and Jess painted a pencil, sword and a foot with angel wings on it and the words Nothing Crushes Us right underneath they nailed it to the top of the bridge. After that Jess went to get May Belle who looked shockingly at the bridge.

"Look they must have heard the rumor that the beautiful girl arriving today is the new future ruler of Terabithia"Jess told May Belle and he and Luke walked her across the bridge

"Who heard"May Belle asked

"The Terabithians they've been waiting"Luke told her

"I don't see them"May Belle told them

"It's an ancient forest May Belle"Luke told her

"Full of Magical Creatures, friendly giants,anythig you can imagine"Jess told her

"You gotta look really hard but keep your mind wide open"Luke told May Belle as she looked around and saw everything changing befor her eyes and saw the Terabithians

"Can there be Purple flowers"May Belle asked them

"A Castle a big one with towers and flags"May Belle asked them again

"Of course"Luke told her as the giant troll came towards them

"Is there a prince and king are one of you the prince and king"May Belle asked them

"Luke's the king I'm the prince but only if your a princess"Jess told her as the troll came towards them with two crowns and placed one on top of Jess's head and the other one Luke's head

After the crowns were placed on their heads every Terabithian cheered loudly as they accepted their king,prince and princess.

"Every prisoner the dark master had is freed and the dark master is no more Terabithia is at peace and it is safe"Luke told Jess as they stood at the edge of the bridge that was on Terabithia.

 **The end**


End file.
